


San Guadalupe School for Gifted Kids

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: San Guadalupe is a school for young kids with gifts. However, what no one knows is that among the students are two humans.The two shall be born with opposite supernatural powers but when they come together they can create the most powerful power in all the world. So, is it a problem that those two are in love with each other?





	1. Chapter 1

In a park, a little girl was lying in a field of flowers. The girl had on a white shirt and reddish pink overalls, and her loose blue hair mixed in with the grass beneath her.

The girl giggled as a butterfly landed on her nose before it flew away.

"Frida!" A woman's voice called out. The little girl sat up to face the voice, a woman sitting on a bench no more than a few feet away, "We're leaving in five minutes, sweetie."

"Okay, Mami!"

Frida then picked herself off the ground and ran further into the beautiful garden. A lovely pink rose caught the little girls eye, with a smile she gently plucked it from the ground and tucked the plant into her hair just above her ear.

The little girl was about to walk back to her mother when the slight sound of sobbing caught her attention. Frida turned around to try to locate the sound. It took awhile but she spotted a head of chocolate black hair hidden just behind a tall tree.

Frida curiously walked towards the sobbing child, sympathy guiding her path.

Peeking around the tree, she found a little boy with curly black hair crying. The boy had on a yellow shirt and blue shorts, his hands were closed in on themselves.

Frida walked from around the tree and stood just inches away from him.

"Excuse me?" the boy didn't answer, instead he wiped furiously at his eyes and turned away from the worried voice. Frida cleared her throat and tried again, "Are you okay?"

The boy still didn't answer but he did react when Frida reached a hand out towards him. He jumped as if her hand was on fire and scooted back until he bumped into the tree.

Frida started at the boy with confusion but didn't do anything to further push him.

"Please don't touch me," the boy said in a small voice

"I'm sorry," with her kind words, the boy seemed to calm down. Frida sat down on the ground next to him, "Why were you crying?"

The boy looked shocked that he had been spotted before another wave of tears flooded his brown eyes.

"The flower," the boy opened his hand and revealed a pile of black ashes, "It was so beautiful and blue that I wanted to give it to my Mami but I destroyed it like I destroy everything!"

The boy dropped the ashes as he curled in on himself and cried into his knees.

Frida reached a hand out towards the boy before deciding against it. Instead, she smiled as an idea came to her head.

Closing her eyes, Frida placed her hands together and stuck out her tongue in concentration. The sobbing boy looked up to see a red and pink glow come from her hands, his eyes widened as the light fades away. With a smile, Frida opened her hands to reveal a beautiful blue rose that wasn't there before.

The boys' eyes widened in amazement, "How did you do that?"

"My Mami and Papi say it's my gift," Frida held out the flower for the boy to take but instead he tucked his hands under his arm in fear. Frida frowned before an idea came to her head, "Here,"

The little girl reached forward and gently tucked the flower into the boy's hair like she had done to herself earlier.

"My name is Frida,"

The boy's shy smile changed into one of pure happiness, "I'm Manny,"


	2. Music in my Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey You! Welcome to Chapter Two!
> 
> Here we tap into Frida's life after she met Manny.

Long ago, Frida Suarez had used her powers to make a sad boy smile and in reward, she got a toy.

The morning after her day at the park, Frida woke up only to realize that Gabi had somehow come alive overnight. At first, the little girl was terrified until Gabi reassured her that she was only there because she wanted to be friends.

Gabi and Frida became the best of friends, never spending a second without the other.

Whenever her parents were busy, Frida and Gabi would spend time together. Sometimes her parents even trusted Gabi to take Frida to the park so they could have a more open space to play in.

One day, while the two were playing in the park, a girl one year older than Frida saw the little girl talking to Gabi and made fun of her for talking to a doll, even though she was carrying around a dark purple teddy bear in her arms. Back at home, Gabi made Frida feel better when the harsh words from the black haired girl had made her cry.

As Frida grew, she developed her second gift at the age of ten. She sees ghosts of people who died.

Carmela and Emilano knew their daughter was special but even with all her gifts, Frida was socially awkward and shy. That black haired girl was in Frida's school and never missed a chance to make fun of her for taking Gabi everywhere. Most of the kids were afraid of the girl so none ever stood up to her.

Gabi had been Frida's only friend and this troubled Carmela and Emilano.

What they wanted more than anything in the world was for their daughter to find a place where she could feel comfortable among others and make new friends.

Lucky for them, their wish was about to come true.

"Frida!" Carmela called from the kitchen, "A letter came for you, dear."

Gabi flew behind her owner as the girl moved from the living room to the kitchen where an envelope was waiting for her on the table. Carefully, Frida opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

"What does it say, dear?" Emilano asked as he moved to stand next to his wife

Frida opened up the letter and read out loud what it said,

Dear Frida Suarez,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend the San Guadalupe School for the Gifted. A private boarding school for young humans such as yourself to learn how to fully control your powers and be around other gifted individuals your age.

Further information is in the second paper along with a list of requirements in what you can bring over.

We look forward to having you join us in a new generation of learning.

Frida looked up at her parents with excitement, and their faces reflected the same expression as their daughter.


	3. The Cat Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw El Tigre recently and fell in love with it immediately! So there's gonna be a small reference in the story.

A long time ago, a young boy who was scared of himself was given something he needed more than anything, hope.

Hope that he was not a monster and a best friend.

When Manny woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Dali was alive. While it was surprising at first, Manny was happy to have a friend by his side at all times because the boy did not attend a public school.

Manny's parents were very well known around Mexico City. His father was Rodolfo, a famous hero and his mother was Maria, a famous singer.

The two had met when Rodolfo attended Maria's concert where she sang her famous song. They had fallen in love when their eyes meet for the first time.

As the boy grew, so did his power. For awhile the boy lived in fear of himself, too afraid to even hug his parents.

When the boy was ten, his second supernatural trait had generated. Manny's eyes could shift from normal to a cats eye, allowing him to see in the dark not to mention his agility and other senses were heightened as well.

All had been well.

However a year ago, something really bad had happened. Manny still remembered it all vividly.

Maria couldn't handle the danger and now she can't take it anymore. So Maria packs her bags while Rodolfo was feeling sad.

"I'm sorry but i marry the man not the mask"

Rodolfo and Maria divorced three days after that.

Manny was heartbroken, he felt as though he lost both of his parents. The only person he had left was Dali.

But that's when the letter came.

Dear Manny Rivera,

You have been invited to attend San Guadalupe School for the Gifted. A private boarding school for young humans such as yourself to learn how to fully control your powers and be around other gifted individuals your age.

Further information is on the second paper along with a list of requirements in what you can bring over.

We look forward to having you join us in a new generation of learning.


End file.
